Need to be Next to You
by OnOn
Summary: Drakken and Shego have both been dumped. Will it drive them insane or into eachother's arms? (DS) My first fanfict! Long time reader first time writer. No Flames Please.


Need to be Next to You  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shego, Drakken, any other KP characters, Shrek, or the song that inspired me, but this plot is all mine!  
  
Ch.1 Sulking  
  
"Dr. D. you gotta get a grip," Shego said in hopes of consoling her boss. "What's the use?" Drakken mumbled, "No one could ever love me." Drakken had been like this since DNAmy broke his heart. "We've all been rejected before," Shego tried. "What do you know? You've still got your boyfriend!" Drakken yelled. "Fine! Be like that!" Shego shouted back. "Then I will!" Drakken yelled. An eerie silence hung in the air. Shego and Drakken stared at each other for a few seconds. Shego broke the silence. "I'm going to bed. I've got to get some sleep. And I can't play psychiatrist tomorrow. I have plans," Shego said softly as she headed to her room.  
The next evening Shego was in an expensive Italian restaurant sitting across from a handsome Hispanic man. His name was Senior SeÅ„or Junior. "Shego we need to talk," Junior said in a serious tone. "Sure SSJ. What's up?" Shego said finishing a mouthful of spaghetti. "Well, it's about us," came the reply. "Huh?" Shego managed. This wasn't sounding good. "I think we should see other people," Junior responded. "What?!" Shego was NOT expecting this. "But we can still be friends," Junior added 'for good measure'. "Wait. You're breaking up with me and you want to be friends? You're such an insensitive jerk!" Shego yelled as she jumped up from her seat and stormed out of the restaurant. "Wait! Shego don't leave! You're my ride!" Junior called out, but it was too late. Shego was gone. Within 30 minutes Shego was back at the lair. She stormed in and slammed the door. If Junior told about tonight her reputation would be shot. Shego was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice Drakken who'd been lying on the couch practically all night flipping channels. But Drakken noticed Shego.  
"What's this? No 'Hi Drakken' or at least the tiniest hint that you care that I've been lonely for the past two hours?" Drakken asked dramatically "I'm not in the mood for conversation," Shego sighed as she hung up her coat. When Shego turned around Drakken noticed Shego's cheeks were tear streaked and mascara had found it's way across her face. "What's the matter?" Drakken asked sitting up. "Nothing," Shego mumbled as she wiped the mascara off her face. "Come here. Have a seat," Drakken said gesturing to the spot next to him. Shego reluctantly sat down. She looked at Drakken. He looked like he honestly wanted to know what was wrong because he cared. Shego inhaled and choked back the tears. "Junior dumped me," Shego cried. "What?" Drakken looked surprised. He didn't think that Shego and Junior were having problems, not that he'd bothered to ask. He'd felt a twinge of jealousy since Shego had begun dating Junior and so he avoided the subject.  
  
Pretty soon Shego was telling Drakken all about that evening. Shego actually felt comfortable telling Drakken about her problem. When Shego finished Drakken immediately consoled her, "He's a loser if he can't see what a beautiful, intelligent, fun person you are. And if that wasn't enough for him then he definitely has issues." Shego looked at Drakken in disbelief. That was the point she'd tried to get across to Drakken when DNAmy dumped him. "I know how you feel. Trust me a good friend of mine tried to say the same thing but I didn't want to listen to her," Drakken said smiling at Shego. "DNAmy was a loser too," Shego said grinning back. "Hey Shego, you want to watch a movie with me?" Drakken asked. "Sure what are we watching?" Shego asked scooting closer. "Shrek. I know it's a kids movie but it's so cool anyway," Drakken replied sheepishly. "That's okay. I can't think of anything I'd rather do."

Disclaimer: I don't own Drakken, Shego, their henchmen or any other KP characters!  
Ch.2 Misunderstandings  
  
"Boss?" echoed a chorus of confused voices.  
Drakken's eyes opened slowly at almost the same instant Shego's eyes flew open. They were on the couch in the lair. Shrek had been over for hours but Drakken and Shego had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. Somehow the henchmen had let themselves in and were surrounding the couch. "Oh My ..." Shego began. "Absolutely nothing happened!" Drakken shouted cutting her off. The henchmen looked puzzled until one of the henchmen knew what was going on so he decided to set the record straight, "Dr. D we don't care about your personal life- we thought you were dead." "Oh well...umm carry on then," Drakken said turning purple. Shego was positive he was blushing. "He likes her," Drakken heard one of the henchmen say to another. "Dr. D and Shego sitting in a tree K-I-umm-S-S-," The other henchmen began.  
"If you don't be quiet now I believe Dr. Drakken will have fewer henchmen," Shego called out to them.  
Shego and Drakken avoided one another until dinner thanks to that morning's mortifying incident. This time Drakken broke the silence. "Shego we need to talk," he said, Although Drakken sounded pretty happy as he said this, they were the same words Junior said before he broke up with Shego. "Pass the broccoli," Shego said. "Not until we've talked," Drakken replied. "No Hablar English. Lo Siento Senor," Shego told him (to those who don't speak Spanish Shego just told Drakken, "I don't speak English. I'm sorry sir.") "Shego please, listen," Drakken pleaded. Just then the doorbell rang. Shego got up to get the door. She opened it to find Junior standing there. Bam! One look at him and Shego slammed the door. "Who was it?" Drakken asked as he entered the room. "Telemarketer," Shego lied. "At the door?" Drakken asked suspiciously. When Drakken opened the door Junior was gone.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Drakken & Shego, but I invented the Villains' Ball!  
  
Ch.3 October 24th  
  
Drakken did a double take. Nobody was there. He could've sworn he heard the doorbell ring. Drakken closed the door and walked into the dining room. Shego wasn't there. Then he heard her voice coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Did ya close the door? We don't want to let a draft in," she simpered in her usual bantering fashion. Drakken smiled at her and then suddenly remembered what he needed to talk to Shego about, "Shego we need to talk and no more foreign languages, and especially ones I'm not fluent in." "Ok, fine, what's up?" Shego asked finally defeated. "I know this might sound a little sudden, but will you go to the Villains' Ball with me?" Drakken asked awkwardly. He was positive he wanted Shego to come with him. He'd thought about it all day. "Yes," Shego replied feeling a bit stupid for being so paranoid. The Villains' Ball was a dance exclusively for villains. It took place every Halloween. It was only 1 week before the 31st.

Disclaimer: Drakken, Shego, Junior, Middleton and DNAmy belong to Disney not me.  
Ch. 4 Shocked  
  
The doors to Middleton Convention Center swung open. In walked Drakken and Shego; holding hands and beaming. Shego looked like a princess in a sleek, black 20's style dress that trailed behind her. Drakken must've been Shego's Prince Charming in a typical black tux, but the exceptional thing about this was that for once he looked polished and well groomed. Heads turned and eyebrows were raised. This was the last thing the villains had expected to see. Junior's jaw just dropped at the sight of Shego- he couldn't believe what he'd lost, and he lost her to Drakken of all people! DNAmy couldn't care less. That was until Drakken and Shego caught up with her. "Hi Amy!" Shego said smoothly DNAmy spun around. Standing in front of her stood Shego holding hands with the man DNAmy had turned down. "Hello," DNAmy said slowly, "Are you two here together?" "Actually we are!" Drakken said gleefully. "But you told me she wasn't your girlfriend!" DNAmy said irritably. "Times change, as do feelings," Drakken said looking for an escape. "And I feel like we're wasting time. Let's dance," Shego said reeling in her date's attention. "Great idea Shego!" said Drakken totally forgetting about DNAmy. The pair of them walked away leaving DNAmy to stare at them as they danced the night away.

Disclaimer: Shego, Drakken, and any other KP villain I mention are not mine.  
Ch.5 The Dance  
  
As Drakken and Shego danced Shego heard snippets of other villains' conversation.  
  
"I told y'all he liked her!" Shego heard one henchman say to another. "It's sooo beautiful!" gushed Summer Gales. "I should have guessed they'd be here together! Drakken and I are friends!" Duff Killiagin commented to Gill. "This is beyond Freaky! Shego told me she's going with Junior! How can she mistake Drakken for Junior? Freaky!" Adrena-Lynn screeched. "She was with him last week! I saw them! I wonder where Junior is?'' asked Monkey Fist. Shego didn't need to wait for someone to answer. She saw Junior out of the corner of her eye. He was pouting and lamenting to his father. Shego wondered why he didn't have a date. Oh yeah, Shego thought, I would've been his date if he didn't dump me! "Drakken I feel like everybody's staring at us," Shego commented. "Who's everybody? I'm here with you and you're all I see," Drakken replied sophisticatedly. Just then the more upbeat song ended and a slow song began. "We can sit this one out. But only if you want to," Drakken told Shego nervously. He hadn't slow danced in a long time. "Do you want to?" Shego asked sweetly. "Well no. It's just I haven't slow danced since my senior prom," Drakken explained. "That's okay. I'll show you," Shego replied. Shego adjusted Drakken's hands so they rested gently on Shego's hips and then wrapped her own hands around Drakken's neck. "Just relax and let the music move your feet," Shego whispered in Drakken's ear. The lights dimmed and the rest of the world disappeared. In Drakken's mind for once there was no evil plot, no Kim Possible, no henchmen, nothing but Shego. When the song ended they were jolted out of their own little world by the clapping of the other villains. The only two not cheering were Junior and DNAmy.

Disclaimer: Shego, Drakken, and the henchmen are property of Disney, but I named two of the henchmen for my own reasons.  
Ch.6 Rumors  
  
The Villains' Ball ended around midnight. Drakken and Shego both wished the night hadn't ever ended but it did. The next day Shego overheard the henchmen arguing. Each henchman had a very different view of the events the night before.  
  
"They did not!" one yelled  
  
"Aw shut up Mike, you weren't there!" shouted another. "Both y'all be quiet!" roared a third. "Pardon me but what did I miss?" Shego asked skeptically "Arnie here reckons you and Dr. D went to the dance together," guffawed the third henchman. "Really?" Shego asked in mock surprise. "Yup! And Mike doesn't believe him. I personally think y'all two met at the dance by chance," the henchman finished. "Well looks like-Arnie isn't it? Has the best sense of observation out of the three of you. A quality Dr. D has been hoping you would work on. But whatever happened at the dance stays at the dance. Understood?" Shego responded professionally. "Understood," mumbled the henchmen. "Good! Now I suggest you get back to work before Drakken sees you idly gossiping," Shego advised on her way out. She couldn't wait to tell Drakken. Shego had a feeling this would interest him.

Disclaimer: Shego, Drakken and Kim Possible are all property of Disney, but Crystal, Mrs. Ferris, and Divine diamonds are all from my own imagination!  
Ch.7 Divine Diamonds  
  
It took awhile but eventually the henchmen got used to seeing Drakken and Shego together in a more personal manner. The other villains never really understood it but they warmed up to Drakken and Shego's feelings for each other. Shego and Drakken went on other dates with each other. Drakken even cancelled his trip back home for the holidays to be with Shego. New Year's came and went. Fairly soon winter melted into spring. Shego and Drakken could hardly believe their relationship had remained a secret from the nosy Kim Possible. By May Drakken couldn't keep his feelings a secret any longer. He had something very important he wanted to ask Shego. But how to get a hold of a ring Drakken thought. That's it! I'll simply steal the ring! It's so simple! He would rob Divine Diamonds—the local diamond retailer. That afternoon Drakken snuck out of the lair to commit the theft. He had a newspaper help wanted ad with the location so he could find the store. Getting in Divine Diamonds was no big deal- it was still open. Drakken looked around the store like a normal customer but was clueless. Drakken couldn't tell the difference between rhinestones and diamonds let alone find the right engagement ring for Shego. He walked up to the counter and rang the bell. A blonde saleswoman came to the counter and saw the newspaper ad Drakken was holding and assumed he was applying for work. "Oh! Finally! You must be applying for our opening! Follow me. Mrs. Ferris has been hoping someone would respond to her ad!" she exclaimed happily. "Huh?" Drakken asked. He had no idea what this woman was talking about. "Our ad- for an appraiser," the saleslady responded "Oh! Of course! I'm Drew Lipski," Drakken replied. If I disguise as an employee I'll learn enough about diamonds to steal the perfect one for Shego! "Nice to meet you. I'm Crystal. Mrs. Ferris and I are the only employees they have here. It'll be nice to have some help," said the saleslady. Crystal took Drakken into the back room were a woman was sitting at a desk.  
  
"I think I can handle this from here Crystal," Drakken told her. "Okay then! Good luck," Crystal called as she left Drakken to fend for himself. "Good afternoon! My name is Mrs. Ferris. I'll be your employer. I trust Crystal has interviewed you?" questioned the woman at the desk. "Yes she has," Drakken lied. "So when can you start?" Mrs. Ferris asked. "Whenever--I have an extremely flexible schedule," Drakken told her. "Not anymore you don't. I'll expect to see you at 7:00 am tomorrow. We'll negotiate your salary then," Mrs. Ferris told him. "Thank you Mrs. Ferris! I won't let you down!" Drakken called after him as he left to head home to the lair.

Disclaimer: Shego and Drakken are property of Disney.   
Ch.8 Cancelled

"Were have you been?" Shego asked running up to Drakken the second he was back. "Around," Drakken replied stupidly. "Around where?" Shego asked. "What's that matter? I'm home now," Drakken asked like it was a pointless question. "What's it matter?! It matters a whole lot! I had no clue where you were or when you'd be back," Shego said voice breaking. She was on the verge of tears. Drakken felt a little guilty. He wasn't lying to Shego, but he still felt bad about not telling her the whole truth. Drakken felt worse about hurting Shego's feelings. "Well, since you're home now I'll whip up something for dinner. Any requests?" Shego asked Drakken as she put on her apron. "Anything is fine with me," Drakken said unenthusiastically. "Oh come on. There must be something you want for dinner, we've got leftovers-ugh soup-another ugh and...you know it is Friday and I could go for pizza. I know a certain Dr. Drakken who might be interested in a dinner date?" Shego asked. Drakken looked at her. It was tempting, but he had work tomorrow and knew if he went with Shego he'd stay out later than he planned. "I'd love to but, I'm kind of tired," Drakken said faking a yawn. "Oh. I see. Well I guess that's okay. I had a big lunch anyway," Shego said sounding a little hurt. She put her apron away and walked upstairs to her room. The second Shego was out of earshot Drakken mumbled to himself, "Great going Drakken." Drakken decided to turn in early since he turned down any plans for the night and needed to get up the next morning.

Disclaimer: Shego & Drakken are property of Disney, but Crystal, Mrs. Ferris, and Divine diamonds are all from my own imagination!  
  
Ch. 9 Twisting the Truth

Drakken got to work bright and early the next morning. Mrs. Ferris and Crystal were there to greet him. He got a key to let himself in from then on, and Crystal spent 2 hours showing him the ropes of customer service and appraisal. She showed Drakken his office and appraisal shop. By the end of the day Drakken knew everything he'd need to work at Divine Diamonds. Drakken was such a fast learner Mrs. Ferris was impressed- which according to Crystal was a rare thing. When the day ended Drakken figured out something that he'd never thought of. He could just buy Shego the ring now that he had a real job. Drakken did the math: he made $50,000 dollars a year and the rings he had considered ranged from $2,000-$3,000, which was less than one month's, pay check. But which ring? They were all excellent condition and quality, but which one would she like best? Drakken had to guess, either that or he could let her pick, but it would take a lot of twisting the truth. Shego was spending the second lonely day in a row and was about to call one of her friends when the phone rang. "Hello?" Shego asked when she picked up the phone. "Hey Shego! It's me, Drakken," were the words Shego heard. "Where are you?" Shego asked worriedly; she did NOT want a repeat of yesterday. "Safe. That's all you need to know. Listen could you get on the Internet? I have some photos I need to show you," Drakken implored. "OK," Shego said amused. What was Drakken up to now? "I've got these diamonds..." Drakken explained "For what?" Shego amusement turned to confusion. "For work," Drakken said twisting the truth. "Did you pull a heist without me?" Shego asked amazed. "Sort of," Drakken told her lying this time. "Just show me the stupid pictures," Shego said unhappily. She couldn't believe Drakken would steal something without her help. "Picture one," Drakken said miserably. If you only knew why I'm showing you these Shego, Drakken thought. The first picture was of a basic clean-cut diamond, the gold band it was attached to however; was very ornate. "Nice. A little gaudy but nice," Shego told him. "Okay. You're right. How about picture number 2?" Drakken asked in his normal tone. Ring number two was a basic gold band with a large diamond set with rubies. "Not bad. The focus is still a little off balance. Too much attention on the gems and too little on the band," Shego said suppressing a yawn. She was missing the chick-flick movie marathon. "Ok. Fine. Third time's a charm," Drakken said hopefully. He had a feeling this one would be Shego's favorite. The third and final ring Drakken had selected was a simple band set with emeralds and a medium diamond in the shape of a heart. "Oh My Gosh! It's beautiful! I love it!" Shego exclaimed. "Great!" Drakken said delightedly. Then I'll buy it! "Was that all you needed?" Shego asked in hopes of finding out why Drakken was showing her the pictures. "Yes. Thank you," Drakken said trying to hide his excitement. "Oh, Dr. D, before I forget the Henchmen Promotion is tonight. If you're not too busy," Shego reminded him. "Oh I'll be there. You can count on it," Drakken said. He didn't want to let Shego down again. "Ok. Bye," Shego said puzzled. Why was he so determined to be at the Henchmen promotion? "Bye," Drakken replied hanging up. He had the perfect idea. Drakken walked out of his office. He needed to run his idea by Crystal first to make sure it was within his employee benefits. "Crystal, Can we talk?" Drakken asked. "On the phone," came the reply. "Ok. But could you hurry?" Drakken asked impatiently. Five minutes went by. Then ten. Finally Crystal was off the phone. "What?" Crystal asked patiently. "Am I allowed to make purchases?" Drakken asked. "It's your money do what you want with it," Crystal replied. "No, I mean with my paychecks?" Drakken asked "Where else do you get money?" Crystal giggled 'Dumb Blonde' is not a stereotype with this woman thought Drakken with annoyance. "I meant would it count off my paycheck?" Drakken tried. "Oh. I get it! Yeah if you don't pay with your past paychecks," Crystal said in sudden realization. "This would be my 1st paycheck so how would I have past paychecks?" Drakken said trying to be patient. Crystal was nice but no brighter than Drakken's henchmen. "Oh yeah! So it would count off. But why would you need to make a purchase? This isn't Smarty Mart or Club Banana," Crystal asked. "Forget it! Could you please put this ring on hold for me? I'll pick it up when I clock out. Don't sell it!" Drakken told her. "Ok! No need to get bossy," Crystal said exasperatedly "Then I won't," Drakken said. My gosh! Crystal reminds me so much of my henchmen. Henchmen...the promotion! That's at 5:00! Drakken franticly looked around for a clock until he saw one. It was 3:30! It took Drakken a half hour to get to the lair! Just then Mrs. Ferris came out of her office. "We close at 5:00 sharp Drew do you mind closing up?" Mrs. Ferris asked Drakken. How can I tell her 'no' without her thinking I'm not trust worthy? I want to go home for the henchmen promotion but I've gotta be there early! I don't want to let Shego down, three times in a row. It might change her answer! Hmmm... Drakken thought. He'd gotten himself in a sticky situatition. The only person who he could think of that could get him out would either be Shego or (as Drakken came to realize) himself. "Mrs. Ferris, I 'd like to but I have a small problem," Drakken told her. "Drew is everything all right?" Mrs. Ferris asked. "No. You see my umm, you could call her my girlfriend is getting promoted tonight and the cermony starts at five. I prormised her I'd be there and I've already let her down twice. I don't want to make it a three strikes you're out thing but..." Drakken said guiltily. "Drew, you are very brave to tell me all this," Mrs. Ferris said. "am I fired?" Drakken asked nervously. "No! Not at all. Most of my past employees have told me they'd do something and then they didn't. You and Crystal have been the only two who haven't done that. That's why I think you're brave to tell me you have plans for tonight instead of trying to pull a fast one on me," Mrs. Ferris laughed. "go ahead and go. I don't mind closing up." "thank you very much but I have one more question," Drakken asked he needed to show Mrs. Ferris the ring because Crystal didn't quite get it. "Okay," Mrs ferris asked. "I also wanted to propose to my girlfriend tonight. I mean we've been together forever. Can I buy this with my paycheck?" Drakken asked showing Mrs. Ferris the ring. "Go ahead! You get an employee discount of 10% so the ring is only about $1,800," Mrs Ferris told him. Mrs. Ferris pulled up Drakken's file with his paycheck on it. She subtracted the amount of money from his montly paycheck and allowed him to leave with the ring in hand.

Disclaimer: Shego & Drakken are property of Disney  
  
Ch. 10 Preparations  
  
The whole way back to the lair, Drakken was rehearsing not only his proposal but also the list of henchmen who were getting promoted. Drakken decided to memorize the list of henchmen and just tell Shego how he felt about her. Drakken slipped the ring into his jean pocket when he got to the lair Shego was waiting for him on the porch. "Hi!" Shego called out as Drakken stepped out of his car. "Hi," Drakken said quietly. "Did my mystery man memorize what he's going to say tonight," Shego asked gently.  
"It's all up here," Drakken said tapping on his head. "Glad to here it. I've gotten the decorations up; the henchmen are bringing food so I set up the rest," Shego told him as she led him into the den. It was beautiful! Shego had really outdone herself this time. Drakken knew Shego was good at coordinating colors but he had no idea Shego would be able to find a color that matched the turquoise walls of their den, but apparently she found several complement and accent colors for the decorations. Shego had found Drakken's microphone and sound system and set that up. There was an assortment of chairs facing the microphone where Drakken would stand for a majority of the night. There was a table with a lavender tablecloth for the henchmen to set their dishes. It'll take hours to get these decorations put away! Good thing Divine Diamonds is closed on Sundays or I would have to get up tomorrow. Drakken thought as he looked around at the den. Shego turned to look at Drakken. He looked different somehow. More I don't know- just relaxed the way he did at the Villains' Ball; calm and collected. Like he's been waiting for this night to come. Shego thought as she watched Drakken wander aimlessly around the den. "Well Dr. D," Shego said serenely. "Its 4:30 you might want to change into something the henchmen will recognize you in, like your lab coat." "Oh, right!" Drakken said looking at his t-shirt and jeans he was wearing. He went upstairs to his room to go change into his traditional ensemble. When he came back the henchmen were already seated and the table was filled with obscure dishes. Shego was seated in the front row next to a vacant seat. She waved as a signal for Drakken to come over there. He quickly walked over there. "Here's your seat for when you're done promoting the henchmen and stuff," Shego said brightly. "Thanks! Listen Shego I have something important to ask you- but not now," Drakken told her as he noticed the henchmen growing squirmy. Drakken walked up to the microphone, which screeched the second he spoke into it. The henchmen laughed. Shego smiled at Drakken and gave him a thumbs-up. Drakken smiled and restarted his sentence. Ready or not, here I go! Thought Drakken. The room was prepared as were the henchmen but nothing Shego could've done would've prepared her for the question Drakken was getting ready to ask.

Disclaimer: Shego, Drakken, and the henchmen are property of Disney.  
  
Ch.11 Passionate Promotion  
  
When Drakken finished promoting the henchmen he announced the 'Valid Victorian' of the henchmen and took a seat next to Shego. They both smiled at each other. When the 'Valid Victorian' of the henchmen finished his speech. Drakken went back up to the microphone. He started out with a stammering thank you Shego, then he began apologizing for not being there for the past two days, the whole time he was messing with the ring in his pocket. Then Drakken felt the ring slide onto his finger. That made him remember the very important question he had for Shego. "Shego- you've been my partner in crime for the past three years, at the Villains' Ball I realized that wasn't enough. Now I want to make you my partner in life," as Drakken said this to Shego he walked away from the microphone, pulled out the ring and got down on one knee. "Shego, will you marry me?" "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!' Shego said as Drakken slipped the ring on her hand. "Is that a yes or no?" called out one of the henchmen. "It's definitely a yes!" Shego said hugging Drakken. "Aww!" said the henchmen watching. Shego began admiring her engagement ring. It was oddly familiar. "I have a quick question," Shego asked "Anything," Drakken told her. "Is this the ring you stole? You know, the one that you showed me via email," Shego asked studying the jewel on her finger. "Umm, in a way. You see I didn't exactly steal it. I bought it," Drakken explained. "How'd you do that?" Shego asked she knew Drakken may be eccentric for his plans but he didn't exactly throw money around. "I bought it with my employee discount," Drakken said awkwardly. Pretty soon Drakken was telling Shego everything that he had done in the past two days. When Drakken was finished Shego was speechless. "I bet you hate me now," Drakken said doubtfully. He figured he'd ruined Shego's feelings for him. Instead Shego surprised him. "I could never hate you. Not even when you make me mad," Shego said delicately. Drakken smiled a half-smile. He wasn't fully convinced. It was only his own doubt that prevented him from believing her.  
"I think it took a lot courage for you to actually buy something instead of taking it in your usual villainous way. One thing though," Shego told him. "What's that?" Drakken asked in awe. "No more lies or twisting the truth from now on. Okay?" Shego asked leaning closer. "Okay," Drakken agreed leaning forward. "Ahem," coughed several voices. Drakken and Shego spun around the henchmen hadn't left they'd stayed and listen to the whole conversation. "Aw go ahead and kiss already!" The henchmen shouted persistently. "Fine," Drakken and Shego said in unison. And they did. Short, sweet, and simple, but possibly the most romantic ending to a henchmen promotion.


End file.
